Zootopia Drabble Series 3
by IamThePhantomBeyond
Summary: How this all began 5 days ago.
**"** **A debt to Pay"**

5 days earlier prior to recent events.

Early morning 9:00, Nick woke up excitedly. Nick never wakes up early, but today he was happy and also playing that very same song in his iPhone connected to the speakers.(Happy by Pharrell Williams). He was preparing a small breakfast, then started to get ready. The reason for this, is because today he's going on a date with Judy but this time they're going at the Zootopia theme park. He can't wait to make her try out the Extreme Roller Coaster or the Haunted Forest Ride. He smiled at the thought of her just screaming on the ride. "How funny would that be?" he said while laughing. Already done, he got the tickets and got in his car. Nick owns a red convertible, and yesterday he had it cleaned. Judy was complaining about the mess. He wonders what she's wearing today, any special outfits? Anyway he starts the car and drive to her place.

Judy was also getting ready, she's waiting for Nick's car to appear in front outside of her window. Although she had some plastics to bring because of the mess Nick has in his car, so she has to prepare for that at least. Judy knew it was nice for him to drive her to the theme park but his car was not something she would look forward to.

11:00 a.m. Nick has arrived outside, Judy hurried downstairs. Nick looked out on the opposite side of his window towards the door to her apartment and he saw her. Judy was wearing casual clothing, still, apart from her regular uniform, she still looked really nice in casual clothes. Nick opened the passenger seat from the inside as Judy approached the car.

Nick: "Alright get in."

Judy was on the seat getting her seatbelt, "You have the tickets?"

Nick: "Yep"

Nick starts to drive off. While driving, Judy noticed that the car was clean.

Judy: "Nick, did you clean your car?"

Nick: "Well you were complaining about the mess so I cleaned the car, fixed the seats, and polished the paint outside. Good thing I found a cheap polish the others were expensive."

Judy: "I'm glad you're finally taking care of your stuff."

Nick: "Thanks you sweetheart."

Judy's face blushed. 'Sweetheart? I should be used to this by now, Nick is always coming up with Nick names for me but sweetheart?' Judy went silent as she was lost in her thoughts. Nick noticed.

Nick: "Um you ok whiskers?"

Judy: "Oh-um yeah! Im fine, Im fine!" she said frantically

Nick: "You look nice wearing casual"

Judy: "Thanks, you look nice too, finally wearing something else."

Nick: "Well today is a special day so I'm wearing my red shirt for a change of pace."

Judy: "So you wear red shirts on special occasions?"

Nick: "No, I wear different clothes on special occasions"

Judy: "You should buy more shirts you look very nice"

Nick: "Think so?"

Judy: "Yeah"

Nick thought of asking Alex and Geno to help him buy some shirts at the nearby thrift shop, and he also remembered that he owes Geno $5.

30 minutes later, they have arrived at the Zootopia Theme Park. Nick wondered at the parking lot trying to find a space.

Judy: "Look there's one"

Nick: "Not a good idea"

Judy: "Why not?"

Nick: "Look the space there, it's going to be hard backing out of that lot"

Judy noticed that he was right, even though it was open, there is very little space to back out of it.

Nick: "There we found one."

Finally finding one that wasn't far away he parks the car. They get out and headed to the entrance. There was a long line.

Nick: "This is going to be a long wait."

Judy: "Come on Nick!" Judy hops excitedly toward the line. Nick just walked faster, he wasn't going to run.

They were already in the line 10 minutes in as the line moves slowly.

Nick: "Alright here's the tickets" taking out the tickets from his pockets and handing one to Judy.

Judy: "Are you excited?"

Nick: "A little bit"

Judy: " A little? Come on! This the first time we go to a theme park together you should at least be happy!"

Nick: "I am happy, Im just sleazy."

Judy: "So Nick what ride are you planning to get on?"

Nick smiled at the question, "I have a few in mind."

Judy: "Im gonna try out all of them!"

Nick: "All of them you say?"

Judy: "What? Scared to go on a thill ride?"

Nick: "Haha, no"

They are already at the front of the counter. Nick and Judy hands out their tickets, to a mouse.

Mouse: "Ah! A fox and a rabbit how peculiar, are you two hanging out together?"

Judy: "Well yes"

Nick: "Its actually a date."

Judy went red and looks at Nick with 'why-would-you-say-that-out-loud' face. Nick smiled at the expression the mouse at the counter was making, while Judy was all embarrassed. Nick was laughing on the inside seeing both of their faces.

Mouse: "O-ok well here's your pass" Nick takes them "Have a great time both of you"

Judy: "Thanks"

Judy and Nick walks to the gate and Judy jabs him with her shoulder.

Judy: "Why would you say that out loud!"

Nick: "Pfft-Hahahhahahahaha! Ah I-Im sass-hahaha-sorry! Ahahahahaha!"

Nick: "Did you see her face though? OMG priceless!"

Judy couldn't help but laugh along with him. She had to admit it was funny.

Judy: "But did you have to go and say that?" She asked with a blush as she picks on her ear.

Nick: "Well it is a date right?"

Judy nodded. Nick thought she looks really cute when she's embarrassed. Nick offers his paw. "Wanna hold hands?" Judy held his hand as they walk through the park.

Inside they heard the shrieks from the roller coaster ride.

Judy: "Hey lets try out the roller coaster!"

Nick was a bit surprised that she was asking for it. "Really whiskers? You wanna ride that first?"

Judy: "Well its near by so lets go!"

Nick: "Ok the first ride on the menu is The Extreme Roller Coaster Ride!"

Again. Long line, this is getting ridiculous. The Extreme Roller Coaster side is made for all animals where the seats adjust to the size of the animal and extra seats on the front and back of the carts for the smaller animals. 20 minutes later. They're in.

Nick: "Ready whiskers?"

Judy: "Are you up to the challenge Nick?"

Nick: "Let's make a bet, whoever screams first gets to choose the ride later."

Judy: "Alright you're on!"

They shook hands as they got to their seat. Nick was confident he wasn't going to scream, Judy had been on this ride once when she was kid riding with her parents. Both of them looked forward to this!

The ride starts, the carts are going up.

Nick: "Wait I think I remember that they changed the tracks."

Judy: "Wait what do you mean?"

Nick: "The tracks were made to last longer and gave a it more flips and turns"

Judy lowered her ears, this was not the track she remembered then! Nick also thought how long could he hold on. The cart is already at the peak. OH crap.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The speed and velocity was extreme! Worst part, Judy and Nick was at the front! Nick was holding on tightly to the rails with the largest pain striken smile on his face! Judy was surprised on how fast they were going in! She too was also holding on for dear life! The side sweeps, upside down rails, the twists and turns, and the loops OH MY! Judy screams were inaudible because of the wind, she could not even hear Nick's maniacal laughing. 4 minutes later, it was over they finally slowed heading back in. Exhausted from the adrenaline shot experience, they were out of breath.

Nick: "Ha-ha-ha * _pants_ *, you * _pants_ * lose * _cough_ * "

Judy: "I * _pant_ * admit * _pant_ * defeat" Judy relaxed on her seat.

Judy: "Ha well Im glad that's over"

Nick looks at her with a smile.

Judy: "What? I said I admit defeat"

Nick shook his head. The carts were going up again.

Judy: "No no no no no no No!"

Nick just smiled. "Well, round 2″

/

8 minutes later the ride was over. Judy felt pale, Nick carried her on his back.

Nick: "You know that was your fault"

Judy still feeling woozy from the ride. "ugh, I know"

Nick found a nearby bench with a table, "Here take a seat" Nick gently put down Judy who's head is still spinning. "Want something to drink?"

Judy: "Sure"

Nick came back with some drinks and some snacks. Carrot sticks, popcorn, cricket chips, and a couple of soda bottles. He puts them down on the table and Judy takes the carrots and her soda.

Nick: "Don't eat too much whiskers, there are more rides we have to try out."

Judy: "Yeah I know but let's wait a moment I'm still reeling from that coaster ride."

Nick: "Well it was called the Extreme Roller Coaster Ride, I think from the word extreme you should have guessed its not gonna end well."

Judy was busy drinking to reply. About 30 minutes later, they are finally done resting and ready to take on the rides.

Judy: "So I lost. What are we gonna ride next?"

Nick smiled. They spent the entirety of the day riding everything and taking photos of each other and just straight up random things.

2 hours later.

Nick looking at the brochure, "Ok there are a couple more rides we need to check."

Judy: "You still haven't told me what ride you're planning on setting me on."

Nick: "The Haunted Forest Ride"

Judy's ears went down. She doesn't like scary things. Sure she could handle a thug the size of an elephant with a gun, but a ghost? She's scared of ghosts.

Judy: "Can it be something else?" Judy looks at him with wide eyes trying to look cute as she pleads him not to take her there.

Nick: "You lost the bet" Nick leans closer to her and said softly, "You're not getting out of this." he said with a smile. Judy has no choice in the matter.

Judy: "O-ok but please stick by me"

Nick: "Its a ride, there are two seats each cart so don't worry about that cuz you'll be sitting with me"

Judy was glad she was gonna be with him but she's still scared.

They are already in, they got in their cart, and ride begins to start. The ride was a small replica of the Rainforest of Zootopia, only decrepit and withered and darker. Judy held Nick's left arm tightly. The cart was going in slow, and the lights were dim, and the sound of the forest made it even more unsettling.

Nick: "You know someone died here"

Judy: "Nick stop, please"

Nick: "They said that she died of a heart attack"

Judy went silent with fear.

Nick: "And now its said that she nows haunt this place"

Judy: "Nick! Please stop scaring me!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

A female scream was heard from a far away.

Judy: "Nick!?"

Nick: "That sounded close"

The ride stops in the middle of the track and the lights went off. It stops on a dark highway area. Judy has her ears up looking around frantically, and Nick slowly sat up.

Nick: "Is this part of the ride?"

Judy: "We should go and call the staff"

In front of them a hooded figure, standing far away fro them.

Judy: "Nick? What is that?"

Nick: "Not sure, don't do anything."

The figure slowly approached them.

Judy: "Nick, its heading over here!" She said silently with a pitch, hiding behind his arm.

Nick: "Get ready"

Judy: "Get ready for what?"

The ride suddenly starts and accelerates towards the figure Judy screamed because she saw a horrifying zombie dog face. The cart goes up to speed and in the background there are giant spiders chasing them. After that, they manage to escape the spider however they slowed by the lake crossing over a bridge, and suddenly it begins to shake. A giant crocodile came out of the water, Judy shrieked and the cart accelerated dodging the crocodile as it snaps its mouth at the bridge. The cart slowed and continues to move and in front of them was a white ghost of a gazelle! The cart was getting close, the ghost turns and screams!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Judy screamed overlapping the ghost's scream. Through out the ride they ran across several ghosts and monsters. The ride was finally over Judy was in tears, she was so scared. Nick kinda regretted it. He has to admit some of those things are unreasonably scary.

Nick: "Judy come on the ride is over"

Judy: "You big meanie, *sniff* you know I can't handle that stuff." She looks cute even when tearing up, but he did felt guilty.

Nick: "Ok-ok Im sorry" He hugs her. "I'm not gonna put you through that again."

Then they began to walk.

Judy: "How were you not scared?"

Nick: "Well I could actually see what was ahead and I sorta know the ride already so it wasn't that frightening for me."

Judy: "That is so unfair"

Nick: "Well we still have a few more rides to go to so your call, what's next?"

Judy smile with that suggestion. It was getting dark and the park lights looked amazing they wandered around taking more photos and buying some sweet snacks. They went for the last ride they would take. The Ferries Wheel.

Nick: "Did you have fun today whiskers?"

Judy: "Yeah"

Nick: "Sorry for scaring you earlier."

Judy: "Its fine, I did say that were gonna try out every ride so at some point or another were gonna have to go there."

Nick: "Well that's true."

The cab is almost at the peak, Judy looked outside the window and saw how beautiful it looked. Even the city can be seen from here. Nick took photos of it.

Judy: "Hey Nick wanna take a selfie?"

Nick: "Sure thing."

Judy: "Let's take two so you can send me one"

Nick took his phone and raised it up to point where the lights from the outside can be seen along with them. Nick took on photo of them together smiling at the camera with their cotton candy they got outside. Then on the second photo, Nick was about to press and as he did Judy kissed him. Nick looked surprised and Judy was looking at him with her eyelids lowered giving a seductive look.

Judy: "Don't ever show that photo ok?"

Nick gave s smug reply. "Of course not, this one is strictly private."

The day was over and the park is about to close soon. They soon walked into to the parking lot going back to the car. Nick suddenly receives a text message in his phone.

Judy: "Oh yeah I forgot to mention. I will be with my parents the next 3 days for a family reunion party."

Nick: "Another one?"

Judy: " Yeah well its my 34th brother's anniversary."

Nick: "Ah" He looks at his phone and begins to read the message.

Judy: "Oh and he told me to not bring you along. I'm sorry about that, my brother doesn't like you apparently, and I don't want to impose so you're gonna have to forgive me." Judy said with a down expression.

Nick didn't reply as he looked serious on his phone.

Judy: "Nick? Are you even listening?"

Nick: "Yeah I heard you, don't worry about it."

Judy: "Yeah sorry I couldn't spend the rest of the break with you."

Nick: "Its fine, looks like an old acquaintance of mine is coming over town."

Judy was surprised to hear this. "An old acquaintance?"

Nick: "Don't worry about it he's just asking if I could tour him to the city tomorrow."

Judy: "Oh ok."

They got in the car and Judy liked the fact he has his car cleaned. She wishes that he would keep it clean. About 30 minutes in, Nick drops off Judy back to her apartment.

Nick: "Have a good night, my sweet little cottontail"

Judy blushed and smiled as she says, "You too you handsome fox."

Both of them laughed at their play on words.

Nick drives away and headed towards another direction. He went to a small part of of the Downtown called Little Tokyo. There he goes in the noodle shop and waits. He didn't have to wait long as a female figure approaches him.

?: "Hello Nick"

Nick: "What do you want?"

?: "Nothing much except information."

Nick: "About the **Greyhouse** right?"

?: "Precisely"

Nick: "I won't get too involved to this am I?"

?: "No, we handle our informants with care and of course you'll be well paid."

Nick: "Just saying, after this mission is over, make sure that no one knows."

?: "Is it because of your rabbit girlfriend?" Nick's eyes widen. "Oh come on you thought we don't know?"

Nick: "Do not involve her in this!" he said with a growl.

?: "Don't worry it won't happen. However I still need to know whether or not you will comply?"

Nick: "I owe you guys, so after this my debt to you is paid?"

?: "Yes after this we'll cut ties"

Nick: "Good"

Some group of animals entered the shop. All in black suits.

?: "Well now shall we begin?"


End file.
